The present disclosure relates generally to polycarbonate copolymer compositions that have a high flow rate, high ductility, and can be also formed into thin walled structures with desirable impact strength for various applications in the medical field. Molded articles and processes for forming and/or using such polycarbonate copolymer compositions are also disclosed herein.
Polycarbonates (PC) are synthetic engineering thermoplastic resins derived from bisphenols and phosgene, or their derivatives. They are linear polyesters of carbonic acid and can be formed from dihydroxy compounds and carbonate diesters or carbonyl halides, or by ester interchange. Polycarbonates are a useful class of polymers having many beneficial properties.
There is a need for polycarbonate materials that can be easily processed to form a molded article with thin walls without brittleness and/or cracking, unsightly surfaces, and/or poor flowability. Such materials should also be strong enough to not shatter or break during molding and normal use. It would be desirable for such polycarbonate materials to be suitable for various medical applications, i.e. have additional characteristics such as biocompatibility and non-toxicity.